Tale of a Tragic Kingdom
by SweetSaphyre
Summary: Basically it's a summary of what happened during the whole Kingdom of Zeal era.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Chrono Trigger.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Author's Note: Heh. This is my first fanfic on Chrono Trigger so feel free to give me any suggestions. I would gratefully appreciate them.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Tale of a Tragic Kingdom  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
*+*+*  
  
Dawn slowly arose quietly like a stealthily shadow. The colossal staggering waterfalls that surrounded the magical Kingdom of Zeal were splashing wildly. Staring at them would give you an aura of awe. The powerful waves of the smooth ocean water were dancing with happiness on the ever so elegant sapphire sea. On and on the waves were beautifully splashing by.in a never-ending cycle. The beautiful sparrows by the crystal windowsills chirped with joy. They seem euphoric.unlike Schala Zeal.  
  
Extremely resplendent sunlight streamed through Schala's crystal sparkling windows, which were shining eternally with no eternal end. The romantic fragrance in her room smelled of fresh spring. The lovely emerald- green grasses out in the outdoors were completely covered in diamonds of wild, dazzling dewdrops. The illuminated, golden walls of her room were flashing brilliantly in the invigorating sunlight.  
  
She slowly got up from the surface of her soft and smooth bed and thought about her perpetual unhappiness. She abhorred her life. There was too much pain.wait, it's beyond pain. It was beyond disturbing.it was beyond misery.it beyond tears. She felt like was cursed to her life, like some cruel punishment. Still she stayed very kind to other people. Even though she wished she had a different life.it's better for her own self to have this kind of torment rather than some innocent earthbound. She despised this torture.  
  
Her past life and be easily described as a dove with its delicate wings clipped. Though she was a Princess to the Kingdom of Zeal with emerald-green eyes and sapphire-colored hair, her mother is something to fear beyond fear. Every single accursed day, she summons Schala to the Throne Room to do her dirty work, which is to use Schala's sorcery to power up the Mammon Machine, which is a machine to summon forth an indestructible alien being called Lavos. Lavos.the creature of destruction.the monster that could devour the universe in the blink of an eye. The destined child.he shall be born and save the future of our planet. It's too late for the tragic devastating kingdom and time.  
  
Queen Zeal obviously expects the princess of Zeal to power up the Mammon Machine, because her own sorcery isn't strong enough and because she desires to have an immortal life. For this to happen, she needed Lavos to give her the immortality she desires. Most people of the kingdom know that summoning Lavos shall only doom the Kingdom of Zeal, and the planet of Earth itself. Sadly, we are all under Lavos' control. Once Lavos is summoned the evil being will make us all immortal.but the creature is uncontrollable and shall destroy Zeal and make the kingdom into historical ruins. It is predicted that only the Queen and princess of Zeal will only survive the horrible disaster. All of those innocent Mystics and Enlighteneds will be dying along with some of the poor Earthbounds.  
  
Mystics and Enlighteneds are people that reside on Zeal. Queen Zeal considers them as people that are superior to normal mortals otherwise known as Earthbounds on the Earth below. The kingdom of people used to be all mortals living on Earth below Zeal. After the Queen discovered the uses of magic, divine sorcery, and amazing mystic spells, she taught it to people who were excessively skilled at the works of sorcery. Then she took the people who could actually summon and perform the spells successfully and created the magical Kingdom of Zeal. Or should we say the painful and tragic Kingdom of Zeal. Our world is doomed, as we know it.  
  
Queen Zeal then developed a thirst for even more power and searched for the force to live for eternities on and on forever. To show the Mystics' superiority to the mortals down on Earth below, the Queen of Zeal made every person on Zeal dye their originally blonde hair in shades of blue. Yet, perhaps the result of the hair color of the people had something to do with being under Lavos' control.  
  
The past of the royal, corrupted family is quite bleak and desolate. The only members of the royal family are only Queen Zeal, Schala and Janus. Though sometimes Janus acts like a spoiled brat, though, never at Schala or his own evil mother at least, but to Earthbounds and some the Mystics. As Schala took a glance outside of her glimmering windows, she saw a true majestic view of the magical Kingdom. Zeal is a floating continent hovering high above the Earth, which has some tiny islands connected to the gigantic continent also. Villages and towns of gold were everywhere squeezed onto the surface of Zeal, and sparks of gold were flashing violently on the houses below. Suddenly, the door of the princess's elaborate room swung open slowly. An Enlightened servant stepped forward and held her hand out in front of her as if she were casting a threatening spell.  
  
*+*+*  
  
Chapter 2's coming later!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The Prophet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for Reviewing, Desert Lynx!  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Prophet  
  
*+*+*  
  
"Princess Schala, the Queen summons you to the throne room," the servant said softly. Schala sighed and replied while thinking, as when she gets there, Zeal will be one step closer to her doom.  
  
"All right, I'll be right there," the princess replied softly with a hint of fear in her voice. As she stepped out from her bed, the servant disappeared behind the golden door. Schala walked quickly after the servant as she led me to the elaborate throne room. The two Mystics were walking quite rapidly on the golden walks, as they passed through the leafy boulevards of the exotic plants that were growing everywhere. Moments passed by, which seemed like seconds, when the two Enlighteneds finally reached the entrance of her majesty's throne chamber.  
  
The obsidian door was right in front of the two Zealians with a crest of Zeal right in the center with amethysts around the edges of the door, switching from one color to another, in a bright rainbow pattern. The dangling red stone pendant hanging from Schala's neck reacted to the door. The lowly servant stepped aside calmly and went into another corridor in the elegant Zeal Palace. The princess took the necklace off slowly and held it in front of the door high. A white radiant light was seen, as it shone from off of the door. The glow of the fierce light faded into the darkness ahead. The luminescence soon faded away also.  
  
She took one step into the pitch-blackness, and Janus came running into the doors from behind. Her lovely lips turned to a brightening smile as he ran into the chamber. Once Schala stepped in, a wave of dread and death hit her powerfully in her mind. There is not an easy way to describe it, but once a Mystic step into the throne room where the Queen dwells, there is a mysterious force that comes up to you and stabs you mentally in your mind and absorbs your sanity and power. This is only one of the reasons why people totally hated coming here. Schala sighed and tried to pull herself together, as she walked slowly to the right side of the fancy throne. There the Queen of Zeal sat menacingly like a demon figuring out her next victim. The demon inside of her.was more than frightening.  
  
Schala looked up at her devil of a mother and could see that she was dressed vibrantly in a rainbow of hues, though she had a heart of black that couldn't care for anything at all except for her own desires and needs. Ever since she had gotten greedy for power, which was when she created Zeal, people have always wondered if she was the Devil herself. Every time the Queen smiles, anyone could easily see the demon spirit in her devil-like smile and eyes. Schala stood there in her spot silently waiting and waiting for someone, anyone to enter. My soul was filled with anxiety as Janus and her stood in our places anxiously. The princess really didn't feel comfortable inside of the dim-lit throne room, alone with her mother, besides Janus. Being at the throne for long can turn you in mindless shells due to its mysterious force. Schala thought about that subject for a moment or two. Perhaps the.Schala was trying not to think about it, for thinking about it might kill you already. She hated her life.so cursed.so much misery.so much pains. For she can barely endure, for the pain that hammers down on her innocent soul to keep it trapped in a cage of torment and despair. Schala looked at Janus and could see that he was thinking the same way.only he didn't have a tortured life. She was happy for him.  
  
Schala and Janus both let out a sigh of relief, which was probably the size of a great typhoon, when the golden throne doors slowly, were pushed open. The Queen's advisor entered the palace as if he owned the place. The Queen's advisor is Dalton. He stepped up to the left side of the throne, which is where he stands every day when the Queen summons her essential people to do all of her dreadful bidding. Schala took a closer look at Dalton and could see that he seems a bit angry...OK, make that REALLY angry.good for him.  
  
The golden doors of the palace swung open once again and the Three Gurus entered, along with Melchoir and Belthasar. All of the three got to choose which side they wanted to be on. The door opened again, and someone different in whom none of them have never seen before, stepped in slowly. Schala looked at him closely and he seemed vaguely familiar. He had hair of blue, so she guessed he was an Enlightened, yet that couldn't be possible, for she had never seen him around in all her life.  
  
I could hear a loud noise that almost sounded like and a loud gasp form the left side of the throne. It sounded like Dalton. The visitor was in a dark blue cloak with a hood pulled over his head, which a strand of sapphire blue hair was dangling in front of his face. As he walked into the center of the room, I could see that my mother seemed absolutely livid as he entered.  
  
The hooded person spoke politely, "Your majesty, I have heard of your power all around the world. Allow me to serve you as a prophet." The Queen looked at him as if he was nothing but a piece of scum, as she raised her hand to throw a death spell at the so-called prophet. 


End file.
